No Clues
by The Whiskey Princess
Summary: Draco, Hermione and a dating website. What could go wrong? My first fic so any reviews are really appreciated! Not Epilogue Compliant.


**No Clues**

**Welcome to Witches & Wizards! DragonSeeker07- No new messages.**

Draco Malfoy slammed the laptop shut and tossed in onto his bed. He was beginning to get frustrated. Four months and not a single message!

_Maybe I should put a photo up?_

_No, I didn't want anyone to date/talk to me because of appearances._

_You're- I'm- We're right. Hang on-_

"Am I actually having a conversation with myself? Merlin, I have to fire-call Blaise." he muttered. He stalked over to the large Baroque style fireplace and crouched down. "Blaise Zabini." The pretty poster girl for the Ministry of Magic appeared in the ashes.

"I'm sorry, but the individual you have fire-called is unable to take your call at the moment. If you would like to leave a message, say 'message'." A short pause. "If you would like to end this call, just step back." she giggled. Draco groaned and stepped away. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. What poor girl had fallen victim to Zabini's charms and good looks this time?

"I'm going to go mad soon..." The end of his probation period was just three days away, but after _two years _stuck in the Malfoy Manor, three days was an eternity! There was only so many games of Gobstones you could play (with a house elf who always let you win), or books from their extensive library you could read before getting bored. He had even resorted to joining this ridiculous dating site in the hope that he could find someone to have a civilized conversation with. The whole idea of the site was that you could talk to other witches and wizards anonymously. No names, no pictures, no clue.

Draco sat down in a plush leather armchair and breathed in deeply through his nose, counted to three and back out through his mouth. Something his mother had taught him, so as not to lose his temper. Before Father had died. Before she became an empty shell, a shadow of what she had been. He had blushed when she had told him that it was a breathing exercise that some women in labour did, but it helped. In, 1, 2, 3, back out.

Fucking backstabbing asshole, Goyle was. What was going through that man's mind when he threw a _Sectumsempra _at a frail old man? At least he's in Azkaban for life. Abruptly standing up, he marched over to his bed and opened the laptop. He may have been house bound, but that hadn't stopped him from creating a chain of successful apothecaries, providing to Hogwarts, St. Mungos and several private hospitals as well as the general magical population. As Draco checked his emails, waiting for a confirmation email from an incredibly large pharmaceuticals company, he glanced at the second window at the top of the screen. Next to the logo were three words.

**One new message.**

O-O-O-O-O-O**  
**

**Welcome to Witches & Wizards! MercuryGirl99- No new messages.**

Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. Merlin, she needed to get a life. Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, The Golden Girl of Gryffindor and she was sitting at home on a Friday night with no one to talk to. Ginny was too busy with wedding plans, Harry was always working and Ron- well, needless to say, things were still awkward between them. But she supposed walking in on him shagging Lavender Brown against the kitchen sink would do that. But she kind of liked the site. She could talk to people without being fawned over. The idea that for once in a long time she could be anonymous was immensely appealing. People had no clue who she was. She suddenly noticed a little yellow button at the right side of the screen.

**Can't find someone to talk to? Click here and we'll send you to a random member!**

What did she have to lose? She pressed the button and her screen morphed into that of a profile page. _DragonSeeker07? Strange name. Maybe he works on a reservation like Charlie. _She scanned his details. There wasn't many.

**Age:21. **_Same as me.  
_**Sex: Male. **_Helpful.  
_**Country: United Kingdom (England). **_Again, we're the same.  
_**School: Hogwarts. **_Maybe we were in the same year?  
_**Hobbies/Interests: Literature, Art, Quidditch, Chess, Antiques. **_Eclectic mix. Maybe Ernie MacMillan? No, he didn't like Quidditch. It says art, maybe it's Dean Thomas? But he didn't like books, he barely even did his homework._

She pondered for a moment. If she sent a message and he didn't send one back it would be a bit hurtful. But what if she set one and they started talking? She might get back in touch with an old acquaintance. She sighed and clicked on the "New Message" button.

**Hi, I found your profile and saw that you had some of the same interests as me, and to be perfectly honest, I need a decent conversation. Fancy a chat? ~Mercury.**

Not too formal, inviting, but still her. Good! before she could change her mind, she crossed her fingers and hit send.

O-O-O-O-O-O

**Hi! This is my first fic and I'm scared to death that you won't like it but my sister told me to stop being a pussy and put it up! Reviews are welcome and those that review get virtual hugs! ~Cate**


End file.
